Grey Goo
|-|Grey Goo (Tasty Planet)= |-|Grey Goo (Tasty Planet Back for Seconds/Tasty Planet Forever)= Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to 3-A | Low 2-C | Varies from 10-C '''to '''3-A | 2-B | Varies from 10-C '''to '''3-A Name: Grey Goo Origin: Tasty Planet Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Self-Replicating Nanomachine | Sub-Atomic Microorganism Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 4), Large Size (Varies from Types 0 to 9), Nanotechnology, Matter Manipulation and Absorption (Can break down any matter and convert it into nanomachines), Transmutation (Can manipulate matter to the level of being able to convert things such as black holes to nanomachines), Space-Time Manipulation (Can convert time and the very fabric of reality itself into nanomachines), Reactive Evolution and Power Nullification (Its size allows it to nullify the abilities of things smaller than it, such as the Sun's heat or the spatial and temporal distortion/gravitational influence of black holes), Size Manipulation, Flight and Spaceflight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Black Holes (Can consume Black Holes and be unaffected) and Extreme Heat (Can be completely unaffected by the heat of stars), Can survive in space and underwater | Same as its previous form to a greater extent | All abilities from its first form plus Time Travel | Same as its previous form to a greater extent | All abilities as its first form plus Small Size (Type 8) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level (Only a single micrometer in size) to Universe level (Consumed all physical matter in and then grew to the size of the universe) | Universe level+ (Consumed the fabric of the universe and time itself, then recreated the universe upon its death) | Varies from Below Average level (At its smallest, it is 162 nanometers long) to Universe level (Consumed all physical matter in and then grew to the size of the universe) | Multiverse level (Consumed the Turtles of Time, an infinite amount of turtles that exist outside of time upon which the fabric of the universe rests, The ending implies that since the turtles are infinite, the Goo can eat forever) | Varies from Below Average level (Just large enough to eat quarks) to Universe level (Consumed all physical matter in the universe and then grew so large that entire groups of universes were the size of quarks) Speed: Varies from Below Average Human to Massively FTL+ depending on its size | Immeasurable (Consumed time itself) | Varies from Below Average Human to Massively FTL+ depending on its size | Immeasurable (Consumed time itself, and then proceeded to break into a void predating time and space and could still move freely) | Varies from Below Average Human to Massively FTL+ depending on its size Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average to Universal depending on its size | Immeasurable (Large enough to consume all matter in the universe and time itself) | Varies from Below Average to Universal depending on its size | Immeasurable (Large enough to consume all matter in the universe, time itself, and the Turtles of Time upon which the Fabric of the universe rests upon) | Varies from Below Average to Universal depending on its size Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class to Universal | Universal+ | Varies from Below Average Class to Universal | Multiversal | Varies from Below Average Class to Universal | Varies from Below Average Class to Universal Durability: Varies from Below Average level to Universe level | Universe level+ (Was killed shortly after consuming time itself) | Varies from Below Average level (Barely large enough to eat microorganisms) to Universe level (Survived consuming all physical matter in the universe) | Multiverse level (Able to survive consuming and absorbing the Turtles of Time) | Varies from Below Average level to Universe level Stamina: Infinite Range: A micrometer to universal (Depending on size) | A few nanometers to multiversal | A hundreds of zeptometers to universal (Depending on size) Standard Equipment: None | Time machine | None Intelligence: Below Average (Able to feel pain and is capable of very basic vocalization) Weaknesses: Touching Anything bigger than him (that tries to attack him) makes him shrink by a slight amount, Ranged attacks seem to hurt him while physical attacks don't, "predators" that are much bigger than it instantly kills it (for example touching the sun before he reaches its size) | Cannot sustain its mass for long without destroying itself | Touching Anything bigger than him (that tries to attack him) makes him shrink by a slight amount, Ranged attacks seem to hurt him while physical attacks don't, Time Travel causes him to shrink drastically from his previous size | None notable | Touching Anything bigger than him (that tries to attack him) makes him shrink by a slight amount, Ranged attacks seem to hurt him while physical attacks don't Key: Tasty Planet | Tasty Planet (EoG) | Tasty Planet Back for Seconds | Tasty Planet Back for Seconds (EoG) | Tasty Planet Forever Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tasty Planet Category:Machines Category:Matter Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Devourers Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Absorption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2